


Time Change

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Stiles, Manipulation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: When Stiles goes back, he changes it all.





	Time Change

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while so this is a warm up for the long one that’s coming.

He is cold, tired, and hungry when he wakes up in a sterile hospital room. He does not know the when Of where he is but he can taste the change in the air. Cautiously, he allows his eyes to flick towards the bed and the patient with in it. 

“Hello dear,” he smiles leaning down to press a kiss to the other man’s brow. “Let’s get you out of here.”

He exits the hospital in a hurry, he has far to many things he must take care of before he can afford to linger. Still, before he makes his escape Stiles is sure to ward the room from Hunters. He cannot afford to lose Peter now, not after he just got the man back. 

His first stop is Brazil where he uses his magic to track the Hale bloodline. He finds Cora fierce and bloody, fighting for a position in a local pack. He smiles, the relation to Peter is apparent. 

“Hello Cora,” Stiles greets and her eyes narrow in wariness. “Long time no see”. 

“I don’t know you,” She argues. 

Stiles’ smile is indulgent. “Perhaps not, but I know you. Your Uncle needs a pack bond to survive you know.”

Cora’s nonchalance wavers. “I have no uncle.”

“So,” Stiles muses. “You truly don’t know. Peter is alive, he’s comatose in a hospital. If he has a strong enough packbond, he could wake up.”

Cora doesn’t hesitate, “Take me to him.”

Once he’s dropped Cora off with his father, and wasn’t that strange to see his own father years younger and the lack of recognition in his eyes, Stiles begins the next leg of his trip. 

Finding the rest of the Hales is easy enough, there are few werewolves in New York, even fewer who stink of Hale land. The apartments he finds them are poorly warded to prevent hunters from noticing them and Stiles grimaces at the shoddy work. 

“Hello Laura,” Stiles greets as the woman opens the door. “My name is Stiles.”

“I don’t know what you’re selling,” she answers, “but we aren’t buying.”

Her exhaustion and grief weigh heavy in her voice and the corner of Stiles’ mouth ticks down. The girls did this to herself, leaving her home territory at a time when she was already weakened. 

“You’re pack isn’t over you know.” Stiles tells her and her eyes flare an angry red. 

“Leave.” She commands, and Stiles simply pushed past her into the apartment. 

His voice is harsh as he replies, “Don’t think you control me. I’m not here for you, Laura. I’m here for the Uncle you abandoned. The man you left vulnerable to hunters and the sister who you left behind.”

“We couldn’t stay for him,” Laura defends herself. “And I have no sister left.”

Stiles snarls and it seems something more than those that had stemmed from the werewolves mouth. “Peter would’ve stayed for you. He would have used the pack bond to send you strength. He’d have helped you heal and grow in your power as alpha. As for your sister, Cora survived. Even now she thrives at the hands of the McCall family.”

“I can’t,” Laura breaks down. “I can’t go back.”

“We have to,” a small voice interjects and Stiles turns to see Derek. His smile grows. 

They arrive in Beacon Hills within days and Stiles tales action getting Laura custody over Cora. He doesn’t really care for her, but he knows he needs their trust to rebuild Peter’s health. 

They all meet one another in Peter’s hospital room three months after he arrives and he can feel anticipation thrumming in his bones. It’s the full moon tonight, and he prays that it will be enough to heal Peter. 

“You never did tell us,” Laura murmurs as she looks down at her Uncle. “Where did you come from?”

“The future.” Stiles smiles and there’s nothing friendly in it. “Now, join hands.”

The Hales obey, and Stiles begins to chant. He channels the magic that has settled along his core and slowly siphons as much of Laura’s alpha power as he can without her noticing. He feeds as much power as he can into Peter and watches as the man shoots upright. 

“Peter,” Stiles whispers dropping the hands of the Hales. He lunges forwards, grabbing Peter’s head and pushing as many memories as he can into the man’s head. They’re not his own, but the ones Peter had transferred to him upon death when he had finally decided to go through with this plan. 

It’s as their lips touch that the last memory transfers. 

When they finally separate Peter’s hand cradle his head, “Stiles, it’s been to long.”

“Welcome back dear.”


End file.
